<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【夫胜宽x你】睡眠状态 by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355504">【夫胜宽x你】睡眠状态</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>“去追随那些使你安宁的东西，我想来想去，发现不过只是想要见一见你。”</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【夫胜宽x你】睡眠状态</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“去追随那些使你安宁的东西，我想来想去，发现不过只是想要见一见你。”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p>
<p>都说异性之间很难有纯洁的友谊，一开始是相信的，觉得能保持朋友关系是很简单的事情，但是夫胜宽的出现令我逐渐不再坚信这件事，至少是从高中开始不相信的。</p>
<p>就住在隔壁的人，上学同路放学结伴，总感觉见到夫胜宽的时间比见到自己父母的时间还要多，他慢慢地对我的习惯了如指掌，夏天中午总要跑到我的班级，顺道给我带根冰棍，笑眯眯地一起坐在操场边上舔着；冬天上学的时候手里的暖宝宝也是他硬要塞到我兜里的。</p>
<p>我撇撇嘴把这些事情都当成是习以为常，却不知道身旁的少年已经动了心，也不清楚自己的内心已经慢慢地朝他倾倒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p>我晃着脚坐在班里的窗台上，窗轨硌着屁股也不觉得不舒服，反而捧着从朋友那里借过来的漫画书看得津津有味，没留意到夫胜宽是什么时候走近教室，又托着腮坐在我的位置上看着我。</p>
<p>直到我把整本漫画都看完，盖上书拍在膝盖上的时候才看见他，吓了一跳重重地挨在身后的玻璃窗上发出闷响，夫胜宽一下拉住我的脚踝，也被我吓到膝盖猛地抬起来磕到桌斗。</p>
<p>“你没事吧？”</p>
<p>明明感觉是他磕得更重一点，我摇摇头接过夫胜宽递过来的便当盒。也不知道为什么，说是要锻炼厨艺，最近一段时间都给我带午饭，那我当然是恭敬不如从命了。</p>
<p>--有一说一，其实味道还不错。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哎，李荣浩的新歌听了没？“夫胜宽转过头给我塞了一张纸巾，把手机的音量调到只有两个人能听见的高度，点了播放键。</p>
<p>我不知道他什么意思，也不知道自己是为什么会心跳加速。假装回头拿水杯瞟了他一眼，看见这个人自顾自地在跟着音乐摆着身子，喝了口水不自然地咳嗽一下。</p>
<p>“你…你什么意思啊？”我嘟着嘴伸手把歌曲暂停，想问的问题从嘴里悄悄溜了出来，不遮不掩地就钻进他的耳朵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没什么意思，就想说‘好’。” </p>
<p>“胡说八道…听歌听歌。”我看着夫胜宽地笑脸，不知道他是开玩笑还是认真的，可又有点小高兴。</p>
<p>--在一起好不好嘛。</p>
<p>--好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03</p>
<p>两个人处于这窗户纸捅了一半，又收回手的状态，见面怕尴尬，不见面吧又可惜这么多年的感情。我收拾书包的时候在思考第二天该怎么面对他，在晾衣服的时候也在想着第一句话要说什么，总觉得他是想要表白的意思，却又不敢肯定。</p>
<p>看到手机里存着两个人的合照，忍不住放大了夫胜宽的脸蛋，漂亮得像是比阳光更灿烂的笑容，我把手机盖在桌子上，顺势侧过头趴下来，没有摸清楚自己的感情，脸颊泛起红晕也浑然不知，不知不觉却进入了梦乡，直至第二天被烦人的闹钟吵醒。</p>
<p>我摸着脸上的红印子，心情不太好地揣着二人份的便当出了门，想着就当是报答之前的午饭吧，给夫胜宽发信息说明天我给他带便当，本来对料理还挺自信的人，忽然间又乱了手脚，差点把袋子打翻。</p>
<p>好不容易稳住了自己，又不经意撞上站在路边的夫胜宽的晶亮眸子，水灵灵的像是要把我藏在心底的悸动都看个一清二楚，我害羞又尴尬地把头别到一边不去看他，手指攥着书包带子用指甲抠着，整个人看起来真的很别扭了。</p>
<p>“睡得好吗？”夫胜宽戳了戳我额头上的红印子，打着趣，“要不要给你揉揉。”</p>
<p>我红着脸把他的手从额头上摘下来，本来想要掩盖的脸红被他尽收眼底，趁我不在意拉住我的手把我带到平时不走的路上，也不是不能到达学校，只是要绕远一点。</p>
<p>我呆呆地看着夫胜宽的运动鞋，咬了咬嘴唇脸更红了，说到底不也是怪我自己胡思乱想，人家就说了一个‘好’字，我的思绪飘了十条街又从最远的云端被他扯回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你看着我。”夫胜宽绕到我面前，同时把我的双手都拉住，大大的手掌似乎还渗着汗，看着我涨红的脸笑着开口，“上次听歌说的话，你不要误会，我…”</p>
<p>“我知道我知道，我没有误会。”我想自己的初恋大概是要进入坟墓了吧，还不如自己了断算了，把话抢过来挤出笑容抬头看他，“走了走了，要迟到了。”</p>
<p>刚准备迈开步子走，又被身后的人拽住手，回过头的时候看见夫胜宽蹲在地上，脸迎着初升的太阳对着我，更耀眼的大概是他的笑容和眼睛里兜着的无尽光芒。</p>
<p>“同学，你的男朋友掉了。”</p>
<p>说完又讨好地晃着牵住我的手，蹲着挪动步子挪到我身前，伸出手敲敲我的膝盖。我回过神来，依然不敢相信这是真的，也跟着蹲下来跟他平视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你认真的吗，那以后有男生追我怎么办？”</p>
<p>“那我就绊倒他。”说着又做出生气的样子，把我逗得笑了起来的时候凑上来在我鼓起来的脸颊上印下一个吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—还真是第一次见呢，橘子味道的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p>难得都考上同一所大学了，两个人一起经历的事情越多，感情就越坚固越不容易分手，我想中间大概是有这丝丝缕缕的共同回忆链接着吧。</p>
<p>“睡得不好吗，你看看你的黑眼圈…”我指着夫胜宽有点泛青色的下眼睑，因为在图书馆，又压低了一下声音，发出来的大概就是气音。</p>
<p>他摇摇头，拿过我的冰美式喝了一口，不好大声说话，只好趴在桌子上给我发信息，我看着他委屈的小脸，忍不住上手掐了一把，这才掏出手机。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“最近真的太难睡着了。”</p>
<p>“不如你搬过来，或者我搬过去，好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>